Reflections
by Laura Picken
Summary: A little bit of mindless fluff inspired by the movie What Dreams May Come.


**Reflections  
**by Laura Picken

**Summary:** A little bit of mindless fluff inspired by the movie _What Dreams May Come_.

Hi all! This is just a little bit of fluff inspired by the amazing movie _What Dreams May Come_. Minor Sentinel spoilers for S2. Spoilers for the movie, but if you haven't seen it, don't worry, I don't give away much. There's -so- much in that movie that I could be writing from now until doomsday and not give away everything. Any of you TS smarm writers would have a field day with it. Seven or eight bucks to see it is getting off cheap, IMHO. But before I digress too much...

**Disclaimer:** We're all well aware of who owns Simon, Jim and Blair, so I'll just say that no copyright infringement is intended. Sharon's mine, folks, so don't use her without permission, although I'd be incredibly honored if you ask. This is not beta-read, since To Protect and Serve (which should be posted by the beginning of next week) is going to take up most of my readers' time anyway. I promise to triple-read for any major spelling or grammar errors, though.

Anyway, on with the show...

* * *

The scrolling credits on the television slipped noiselessly to a bluescreen as the two-person audience lay comfortably in each other's arms, thinking. Finally, Blair was the first to speak. "Wow..."

Sharon sighed in complete agreement. "Yeah, that movie was incredible. I hope heaven is really like that..."

Blair opened his mouth to speak, but, knowing that he was about to go into another anthropology lecture about afterlife beliefs of cultures around the globe, Sharon simply shut him up with a look. Blushing, then grinning sheepishly, Blair quietly replied, "Yeah, me too."

Chuckling lightly, Sharon pushed against Blair's leg until she was sitting up, then got off the couch to take the rewound tape out of the machine while Blair cleared the coffee mugs and empty popcorn bowl. As Blair stood at the sink and washed out the coffee cups, he wondered about the movie and the woman he had just shared it with. Could they be-? He wasn't sure. Sure, from the moment he met her he knew that there was no other woman for him. He also knew that Share hadn't dated much before they met, and had dated him exclusively ever since. But soulmates? He wasn't even entirely sure the possibility existed. And yet...

Feeling warm, thin arms wrap around him from behind, he left the popcorn bowl in the sink and leaned back into the embrace, enjoying having her close. Finally his curiosity got the better of him. He had to know what she was thinking. Turning around to face her he asked, "Share?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you think we're soulmates?"

There were many responses he thought he was going to get to that question.'Yes', or 'I'm not really sure', or something along those lines were the most likely possibilities. So her laughter definitely caught him off-guard. Confused, he asked, "What? What did I say?"

Breaking the embrace, Sharon took him by the hand and led him to the door. As he helped her into her coat she replied, "You don't get it, do you Blair?"

Now he was really confused. "Get what?"

Putting on her gloves, she looked around for the tape she promised to return on her way home. Finding it on the counter, she turned back to face her boyfriend, who was still standing at the door. The innocent look of bewilderment on his face left her grinning. "Blair," she asked, "Why do you think we have such a strong relationship?"

Sarcastically he replied, "Well, why don't you tell me, oh great psychoanalytical genius one?"

Glaring back at him, Sharon patiently explained, "Blair, it's not because we're soulmates, although you are my best friend and someone that I love very much. The reason why our relationship has been successful when your other relationships haven't is because I'm not expecting you to -be- my soulmate."

"You're not?"

Sharon opened the door to leave, then turned around to finish her explanation. "Nope. If I -was- expecting you to be my soulmate, I'd be thoroughly disappointed."

Kissing her quickly, Blair then asked, "Really? Why's that?"

Allowing herself a longer goodnight kiss, Sharon replied, "Because you already have one. And I respect that as part of who you are." As the look of complete confusion came back across his face, Sharon laughed again, giving him one last quick kiss before leaving. "Goodnight, Blair."

Left to his own wandering thoughts, Blair called back, "Goodnight, Share," and closed the door. Straightening up the loft from the last remnants of dinner, habitually moving as quiet as possible, he thought about what Sharon had told him. He already -had- a soulmate?

Thinking as he finished the dishes, he started to laugh himself as he realized that Sharon was right. They hadn't clicked immediately, but there was one person who could do (and in many instances, had done) the same things for him that Chris did for Annie. Turning off the lights, he stopped at the door to his room. "Soulmates, huh? Wonder what the dissertation committee would have thought of -that- one?"

A familiar voice called down from the top of the stairs, "Good night, Chief."

Blair jumped at the sound. He thought Jim was on an all-night stakeout. He wouldn't have invited Sharon over otherwise. That meant that the older man...a relaxed smile crossed his face. "Good night, Jim."

* * *

The next morning was a flurry of activity in the bullpen, as usual. And, as usual, Jim and Blair seemed to move, breathe, even think as one. But, as Simon Banks watched them from his office, he noticed how the two men seemed to catch each other at points, and a knowing glance or smile would pass between them. An image of a family playing together near a lake in the mountains flashed at the back of his mind. Confused, he shrugged off the image focused his thoughts back on his work and getting through the day. [Soulmates,] he thought, [can be a real pain sometimes. It's nice that I get to see them in action this time. Maybe I'll finally be able to understand them...]

**-end-**

You want to understand that last paragraph? See the movie. ;-)


End file.
